Sapphire Berserker
Sapphire Berserker is a Berserker from Team Sapphire on the Holy Grail War of Fate/Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Abaddon (or Apollyon in Greek) is the Hebrew term for destruction, being known as an angel of the abyss. It is also used as a reference the bottomless pit next to Sheol, the Kingdom of the Dead. Abaddon appears in the Book of Revelation 9:11; where he is described as the king of an army of grasshoppers coming from the abyss. In the Bible, John describes a period during the final times when the angels will play seven trumpets, signaling the coming of seven different judgments on the people of the earth. When the fifth angel blows his trumpet, the Abyss (a great furnace) will open, and a horde of demonic "grasshoppers" will rise from it (Revelation 9: 1-3). These creatures will have the power to torture anyone who does not have the seal of God (verse 4). The pain they will inflict will be so intense that the sufferers will want to die, but death will be denied them (verse 6). Abaddon/Apollyon is the ruler of the Abyss and the king of these demonic grasshoppers. Abaddon is sometimes described as Satan himself, but because of the scriptures, he is more of a Satanic subordinate, a destructive demon, and one of the "rulers", "authorities", and "powers" mentioned in Ephesians 5:12. The classic allegory of John Bunyan, The Pilgrim, includes a memorable scene in which Christian faces a demonic monster called Apollyon. True to its name, Apollyon almost destroys Christian. The pilgrim in his armor resists attack and wields his sword to repel the demon. Bunyan's "Apollyon" is a symbolic representation of our spiritual enemy, but the inspiration for the character is literal. The Abaddon/Apollyonof the Apocalypse is a real being who will one day inflict pain upon people during the judgment of God. Abaddon has also been appointed as the Antichrist. When it enters into combat, its voice creates an echo effect, as if its power altered its voice during that time, and his eyes begin to shine in a deep red. Appearance Sapphire Berserker has the appearance of a tall and pale-skinned man, however, looking deteriorating, as if he were injured. He has large black hair that falls to the height of the half of his femur, having a fringe that covers the left eyes and part of the right, all spiked. His eyes are blood red, and he has dark circles in his eyes. He has a stature of a definite body, even though he appears to be half deteriorated, wearing a silver armor that is all scorched and scratched, being more black than silver, having several details in his armor, whose corp only the part of the head shows his skin. He has four large black angel wings with red details, and his breath exhales a gray smoke. He has a large sword in silver and black details with a very reddish-colored coarse metal cord. When he enters into combat, his voice creates an echo effect, as if his power altered his voice during that time, and his eyes begin to shine in a deep red. Personality Sapphire Berserker is naturally calm and quiet, avoiding conversations and the others, but not induncing it like hate, but rather an inability to hold a conversation or simply fraternize. He always keeps a very serious and menacing look, which makes him even more inapt to have any conversations. When he enters combat, his madness appears, and he enters a constant state of increasing rage, showing himself to be completely ruthless and very cruel to his enemies, always killing them in brutal and violent ways. Behind it all he hides his real feelings, which are tormented thoughts of a demon fallen in mental despair. He is destined to destroy and wreak havok, to cause suffering and chaos wherever he goes, to take the souls of countless lives without feeling remorse, even though he never desired it. Sapphire Berserker was born as a term for destruction, which embodied the husk of a demon that would be destined to avatarize this concept. But this devil understands how cruel are the things he does and doesn't like any of his deeds. He suffers constant headaches, mental and emotional instability, tears fall from his eyes constantly as if the body were a living tormeting of his soul. In the end and in his core, Sapphire Berserker feels sorry for all of his victims, but he can't stop himself from his impulses, carnal and mental pleasure in causing these disasters... and the more he fight, the more thirst for blood arises in his by forcing him to cause more disasters as long as he can. Sapphire Berserker 's desire for the Holy Grail is to die, for he can't commit suicide even if he wants and tries, he simply can't die from his own hands and there is no other being to date able to kill him, leaving him even more in despair. Then, if the the Holy Grail can accomplish any desire, it would certainly grant him death. Role Sapphire Berserker is summoned in this Holy Grail War as the berserker of the Sapphire team. He initially tries to avoid talking to his allies, showing desinterest in them and in a short time he isolates himself, treading his own path in this war. Abilities Sapphire Berserker is undoubtedly the closest Berserker to being the Grand Berserker, having a power equivalent, and in some cases, greater than that of a Grand Servant, being unable to alter his mindset and goals. He fights insatiably to completely ignore his own being, brutally and unstoppably. Despite carrying a sword, he has no skills, where he just swings it sideways in a way where killing the enemy is enough. As he rages, and as his body is tinged with blood and energy, the more insane and wild his fighting style becomes, using attacks that go beyond kicks, punches and sword strokes, and will also use scratches. , bites, buttocks, bursts of energy from anywhere in the body in a completely irrational way, but in a way that even the strongest, most skilled servants in matchmaking techniques are rendered inpotent by Sapphire Berserker's great power, using powerful Noble. Phantasm to find a chance to survive Sapphire Berserker's monstrous power, which is something beyond many Divine spirits. Passive Skills * Mad Enchant - EX * Insanity - EX * Independent Manifestation - B * Connection to the Root - A * Divinty - C * Self-Mutilation - EX Skills * Monstrous Strenght - EX: An ability granted to those who hold a great hidden power from their basic parameters. Sapphire Berserker has a completely unlimited strength, being unable to measure how strong he will become as the fight progresses and as his anger increases, which is what makes this skill's parameter an EX Rank. * Mana Burst (Chaos Matter) - A+++: He controls a destructive material of chaos, having a great destructive power, being able to be imbued both in the body and in the sword that Sapphire Berserker uses. * Chaotic Existence '- EX : A Skill that materializes the ability to adapt and evolve as it causes destruction, being something like the most insane state of Self-Modification. As he fights, more and more his appearance changes, creating red veins and lines in his body and armor, completely covering him, making him increasingly unstable until he comes to the point of causing explosions around him to explode. ivoluntarily, causing immense pain to you despite no apparent bodily harm. The more destruction he causes, the more his body adapts to it, becoming more and more immune to the damage done, as he begins to assimilate all the destruction to his power, and can create attacks from the completely destroyed scenario. reacts to existing mana heaps, making it able to always engage in combat in a prepared manner the amount of opponent's power before the fight even begins. Noble Phantasm Sapphire Berserker has three noble phantasms: * 'אסון ארבה (Locust Catastrophe) (Anti-World Noble Phantasm) '-' 'EX: A Noble Phantasm that originates from his nickname "Locust King". A Noble Phantasm that manifests itself only at moments when your reason surpasses your madness, avoiding direct combat, just waiting for Chaos to happen. Using this Noble Phantasm, he unleashes through his mouth an infinite amount of demonic locusts that spread and reproduce endlessly, destroying all life in its path, never ceasing to cause chaos even though they have embraced the world, whole, destroying all the flora and fauna they reach, bringing severe consequences to the ecosystem, bringing disease to those still living. These locusts have the ability to devour mana, not just the matter they can, so that not even magic can bring damage back to normal, destroying any kind of defensive magic as its amount increases, since small magical barriers, to even strongholds supported by various high-ranking wizards using magic. * 'גלגול של כאוס (Incarnation of Chaos) (Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm) '''- EX: The materialization of '''Sapphire Berserker's very existence, and of chaos itself. A Noble Phantasm active all the time, even if Sapphire Berserker is not alive or summoned at the moment, chasing him for eternity from the moment the concept of chaos arose. A Noble Phantasm that makes him the ultimate machine of destruction, having endless rage and insanity, infinitely increasing his strength as he pisses him off, as well as making him completely unstoppable even when he is with extremely serious injuries, such as big holes in his body, heartless, brain damaged, or limb free, causing him to gain more advanced regeneration than most servants so that he can continue his destruction. It makes him completely immune to any kind of change in his biological state, destiny, past, future or existence, making him a being who cannot have altered reality, as well as being immune to any kind of poison, as well as impossible to manipulate. his mind as well as "corrupting" him, for it is the conceptual purpose of any and all impurities that exist in materialized form. Finally, the more unstable his body becomes, the more damage he causes things become irreparable, to the point that all his attacks nullify any kind of regeneration, or are nullified, being a completely conceptual force whose existence will always be present in all that exists. * חרב כאוס (Chaos Sword) (Anti-Star Noble Phantasm) '''- EX: His most powerful Noble Phantasm, which he can only activate when his state of rage enters his apex. The mana lines that cover his entire body focus in a way that the whole mana eventually covers his sword, where he, completely unconscious, performs such a powerful blow that the full power of this attack is immeasurable, having as its basic scale, a force capable of cutting a star in half at least, destroying the remainder of the star during the subsequent explosion, and also causing nearby planets to be eliminated by the explosion. As the supreme incarnation of chaos that lives near '''Sapphire Berserker, the concept of chaos is employed in this attack, destroying any energy and mana that comes into contact, causing a destruction that affects all planes of the affected existence, causing the supreme chaos. Despite being immune to the attacks themselves, Sapphire Berserker will always find himself weakened after using this Noble Phantasm, entering a state of recovery, thus returning to greater mental stability, which is the limit of his fury during that moment.